All Summer Long
by Itachis-Witch
Summary: Athrun ist ein einfacher Angestellter mittleren Alters der in seinem Büro sitzt und sich die Mittagspause vertreiben will. Er schaltet das Radio an und hört eine ihm bekannte Melodie und fängt an sich an seinen schönsten Sommer zu erinnern.


Seufzend sehe ich auf den Desktop meines PCs. Es ist halb zwei und die Mittagspause hat gerade begonnen.

Wie immer sitze ich in meinem Büro und brüte über den letzten Unterlagen, ehe ich mich die Pause über in den nahe gelegenen Park retten würde.

Aber irgendwie ist mir heute gar nicht danach.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, es gibt manchmal einfach solche Tage an denen man zu nichts Lust hat, obwohl die ganze Welt schreit sei glücklich.

Heute ist so ein Tag. Wir haben Hochsommer und die Sonne scheint als wolle sie uns das allen eindrucksvoll beweisen. Der Außenthermometer zeigt lauschige 35 Grad an.

Besseres Schwimmbadwetter konnte man sich doch gar nicht wünschen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch einmal eines der unzähligen Angebote meiner Kollegen annehmen und sie nach Feierabend begleiten.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Müde lehne ich mich in meinem Sessel zurück und starre an die Decke.

„Was für ein sinnloser Tag."

Murmle ich vor mich hin. Nicht dass jetzt jemand denkt ich hätte etwas gegen mein Leben, keineswegs, ich bin eigentlich sehr zufrieden. Nur hin und wieder hab ich einfach das Gefühl irgendetwas fehlt. Ein Ausbruch, eine Verrücktheit. Die ständige Routine für die ich sonst so dankbar bin stört mich in diesen Momenten einfach immer ungemein.

Unwillig meine Zeit noch weiter mit nichts tun zu verplempern drehe ich das Radio auf, das bis jetzt nur kaum hörbar vor sich hin gedudelt hat.

Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und sie spielen etwas, das meine Laune hebt. Pustekuchen.

Die nächsten drei Minuten musste ich das Ende einer schnulzigen Liebesballade ertragen die man auch in drei Sätzen hätte beenden können.

Ich halte nicht sonderlich viel von Romantik. Genervt strecke ich meinen Arm nach dem Knopf aus, der mir das weitere Gejaule ersparen soll, als eine mir sehr vertraute Melodie an mein Ohr dring.

/Sweet Home Alabama./  
Denke ich erfreut, aber irgendetwas irritiert mich daran. Der Text ist anders.

Neugierig höre ich zu.

„_**It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long**__**  
**__**Caught somewhere between a boy and man**__**  
**__**She was seventeen and she was far from in-between**__**  
**__**It was summertime in Northern Michigan**__**  
**__**Ahh Ahh Ahh**__**  
**__**Ahh Ahh Ahh"**_

Ein plötzliches Lächeln erhellt meine Züge. Oh ja, ich glaube diesen Song konnte man mögen.

Verträumt lasse ich mich wieder gegen die Sessellehne sinken und schließe die Augen.

1989, das war ein Sommer den ich niemals vergessen würde.

Meine Eltern waren verreist und dachten es wäre eine gute Idee mich zu meiner, nun sagen wir leicht verschrobenen, aber netten Tante nach Northern Michigan zu schicken.

Ich vermute bis heute stark, dass sie einfach nur verhindern wollten dass ich den ganzen Tag vor dem Fernseher hockte oder Computerspiele spielte.

Das würde mir dort wahrhaftig nicht passieren. Abgesehen davon, dass Michigan nicht gerade für seinen enormen Stand der Technik bekannt war, und das zu recht, war meine Tante Claire auch noch eine Verfechterin gegen jede Art der Elektronik.

Lediglich zu einem modernen Kühlschrank hatte sie sich nach langen Diskusionen mit meinen Eltern hinreißen lassen, und einer einsamen Glühbirne im Wohnzimmer, die einfach nur nackt und mit blankem Kabel von der Decke hing.

In allen anderen Zimmern benutze sie Kerzen. „Das ist doch viel romantischer."  
Pflegte sie zu sagen. Mir war das alles ziemlich egal. Ich wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause.

Um die Zeit bis dahin zu überbrücken hatte ich mir circa ein gutes dutzend Bücher und sämtliche Kassetten für meinen Walkman mitgebracht.

So würde ich die acht Wochen schon rumkriegen, dachte ich.

So lies ich mich also missmutig auf mein Bett fallen, setzte die Kopfhörer auf und nahm das erste Buch in die Hand.

Weiter kam ich auch nicht, denn Tante Claire wuselte noch im selben Moment herein.

„Athrun, Junge. Du willst doch nicht etwa den ganzen Sommer hier drin verbringen?

Mach und beweg dich nach draußen. Dann bekommst du vielleicht auch mal ein bisschen Farbe. Du siehst aus wie ein Mehlwurm. Ein bisschen Bewegung tut dir gut, da bekommt man Hunger. Du bist eh viel zu hager Jungchen. Und kämm dir die Haare bevor du gehst."  
Das fing ja schon gut an. Nicht nur dass gerade ganz offensichtlich meine gesamten Ferienpläne über den Haufen geworfen wurden, es waren ja nicht sonderlich viele gewesen, nein jetzt musste sie auch noch an meinen Haaren rumnörgeln.

Mutter hatte mich gewarnt, dass Claire eine recht konservative Einstellung zu langen Haaren hatte. Zumindest wenn Jungs sie trugen. Dabei waren sie gar nicht so lang. Knapp bis zur Schulter, das war zu dieser Zeit gar nichts.

Ich kannte Kerle aus meiner Klasse sie sich problemlos Zöpfe flechten konnten.

Wie auch immer. Ich wurde aus dem Haus verbannt und meinen Walkman hatte sie auch gleich konfisziert.

Gut was meine Statur anging hatte sie wohl recht. Sogar meine Freunde nannten mich gelegentlich einen dünnen Hering oder scherzten damit dass ich mich problemlos an einer weißen Wand tarnen könnte wie ein Chamäleon. Aber das störte mich nicht sonderlich.

Ich schnappte mir also ein Buch und lief ein bisschen durch die Gegend, auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen an dem ich ungestört lesen konnte.

Zugegeben, es war wirklich ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne strahlte mich regelrecht an, aber ich sah nur missmutig zurück.

/So ein Scheiß. Warum hätte ich nicht einfach zu Hause bleiben können? Ich bin 18 verdammt. Ich hätte das Haus schon nicht abgerissen./  
Ich ertappte mich bei dem ernsthaften Gedanken nach zu schauen was ein Zugticket nach Hause wohl kosten würde, lies es aber dann weil ich erstens, ohnehin kein Geld hatte und zweitens, am Ende nur Ärger dafür bekommen hätte.

Außerdem wollte ich nicht riskieren, dass Claire an einem Herzinfarkt verstarb wenn ich plötzlich weg wäre.

Desillusioniert und mürrisch ging ich weiter, biss ich ein plötzliches Stimmengewirr hörte.

/Na toll. Das erste Treffen mit den einheimischen Hinterwäldlern./  
Dachte ich überheblich, ging aber trotzdem weiter. Was sollte man aber auch für eine Einstellung von einem Großstadtgör erwarten? Immerhin gehörte New York schon damals längst zu den bedeutendsten Städten der Welt. Und Michigan…nun ja lassen wir das besser.

Ich kam zu einem kleinen Hügel hinter dem ich die Ansammlung vermutete, und ich hatte recht.

Direkt dahinter lag das Ufer eines gigantischen Sees, wie sie in dieser Gegend wohl üblich waren. Ich muss zugeben ich war ein bisschen beeindruckt. Der größte See den ich kannte war im Central Park, und der hätte hier nicht mal als Ausläufer gegolten.

Das Ufer war saftig grün mit Gras bewachsen und überraschend viele Leute in meinem Alter schienen sich hier rumzutreiben. Im Moment war gerade ein wildes Fußballmatch am laufen.

Ich hasste Sport, also verzog ich mich an den Rand dieses Vorstadtparadieses und lies mich auf dem breiten Ast einer riesigen Eiche nieder und begann zu lesen.

Ich war vielleicht knappe 10 Seiten weit gekommen, da hörte ich plötzlich ein aufgeregtes „Pass auf!"

Doch da war es schon zu spät. Ohne dass ich ihn auch nur annähernd hätte kommen sehen schlug der Fußball in meinem Gesicht ein und warf mich rücklings vom Baum.

Ein wenig benebelt blieb ich erst mal liegen, irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl aufstehen wäre jetzt keine so gute Idee.

Ich richtete mich erst auf, als ich schnelle Schritte auf mich zukommen hörte.

„Tut mir echt leid. Hast du dir was getan?"  
Fragte mich eine freundliche Stimme. Meine Sicht war noch etwas verschwommen, aber ich konnte an den Umrissen und der Tonlage ausmachen, dass es wohl ein Junge war.

„Ja…alles in Ordnung. Mir brummt nur ein bisschen der Schädel."

Meinte ich beschwichtigend und setzte mich nun ganz auf.

„Bist du sicher? Soll ich dich nich lieber zu nem Arzt bringen?"  
Fragte er besorgt, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon gut. Es geht gleich wieder."

Sagte ich abermals. Ich wollte dass er endlich ging, es war peinlich genug vom Baum geschossen zu werden, aber wenn dann auch noch ein Fremder um einen rumstand war das noch weit schlimmer.

„Hey Yzak! Lebt er noch oder isser schon übern Jordan?"  
Hörte ich eine weitere Stimme vom Ufer her.

„Ach halt die Klappe Dearka. Das is nicht lustig."  
Schimpfte der Angesprochene zurück.

„Tut mir wirklich leid."  
Sagte er dann wesentlich freundlicher an mich gewandt und hielt mir ein Taschentuch hin.  
„Deine Nase blutet."

Erklärte er diese Aktion und ich nahm ihm das Tuch dankbar ab.

„Und du bist sicher dass alles in Ordnung is?"

Harkte er nochmal nach ehe er den Ball auflas, der mich so unsanft vom Baum geschlagen hatte.

„Jaja…alles bestens. In ein paar Minuten bin ich wieder fit."  
Winkte ich ein wenig genervt ab. Ich wollte dass er ging, und so schlimm war es ja auch gar nicht.

„Na gut. Nochmal sorry, es war wirklich keine Absicht. Geh am besten gleich zu deiner Tante, die wird das schon richten."

Nun wurde ich doch ein bisschen hellhörig.

„Woher kennst du meine Tante?"  
Fragte ich verblüfft und entlockte ihm ein fröhliches Lachen. Er hatte eine angenehme Stimme, und der leichte Dialekt klang in meinen Ohren irgendwie niedlich.

Zumindest wenn er sprach. Die anderen die sich in gebührendem Abstand aufhielten waren mir ohnehin egal.

„Claire kennt hier jeder. Bis vor ein paar Jahren hatte sie einen kleinen Süßwarenladen in der Stadt."  
Das hatte ich gar nicht gewusst. Vielleicht hatten meine Eltern es mal erwähnt, aber ich wollte es mir aus einfachem Desinteresse nicht merken.

„Achso. Und woher weißt du dass ich ihr Neffe bin?"  
Ein erneutes Lachen drang über seine Lippen, obwohl ich glaube dass er es eigentlich unterdrücken wollte.

Ich konnte ihn immer noch nicht sehen, aber der Tonfall seiner Stimme sagte mir, dass er versuchte sich zusammen zu reisen.

„Claire hat in letzter Zeit oft gesagt, dass ihr Neffe aus New York über den Sommer zu ihr kommt. Und naja…ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen, und du siehst eben nicht aus wie einer aus der Gegend. Deshalb bin ich drauf gekommen."  
Aha…jetzt sah man mir also auch schon an dass ich nicht hier her passte. Na großartig.

Dachte ich geknickt und stand langsam auf. Die verschwommenen Umrisse wurden zunehmend schärfer.

„Verstehe. Na dann geh ich jetzt besser mal zurück, bevor ich verblute."  
Sagte ich halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst. Yzak, so hieß er glaube ich, schien von sich aus ersteres anzunehmen.

„Ok, dann machs mal gut. Kannst ja wieder her kommen wenns dir besser geht."  
Meinte er freundlich und half mir die letzten paar Zentimeter auf die Beine.

„Ja, mal sehen."  
Sagte ich wenig begeistert. Ich hatte nicht vor nochmal hier her zu kommen. Die Gefahr wieder getroffen zu werden war mir einfach zu groß.

„Na dann. See ya."  
Sagte er und drehte sich zum gehen um. Als er etwa zehn Meter von mir entfernt war konnte ich endlich wieder scharf sehen. Da drehte er sich plötzlich noch einmal zu mir um.

„Da fällt mir ein, wie heißt du überhaupt?"  
Die Frage traf mich bei weitem nicht so überraschend wie der Anblick der mir geboten wurde.

Im Laufe des kurzen Gesprächs hatte ich mir kein Bild zu der Stimme gemacht, die ich die ganze Zeit über gehört hatte.

Aber selbst wenn, so hätte ich ihn mir wohl nicht vorgestellt.

Der Junge war in etwa so groß wie ich, und fast genauso alt. Ich schätzte ihn auf 17.

Außerdem hatte er die faszinierendsten blauen Augen, die ich je gesehen habe.

Ich wünschte ich könnte die Farbe auch nur annähernd beschreiben, aber je nach Lichteinfall war sie ohnehin immer ein wenig anders. Ich weiß nur, dass ich sie in diesem Moment unglaublich schön fand. Umrahmt wurde dieses Bild von kinnlangen silbernen Haaren.

Mit leichter Verwunderung stellte ich fest, dass er mindestens genauso blass war wie ich, wobei ich bei ihm vermutete dass er schlichtweg nicht braun wurde.

Das hätte auch gar nicht zu seiner Erscheinung gepasst. Er machte einen durchweg sportlichen Eindruck, obwohl er nicht besonders muskulös war.

Er trug lediglich eine Badehose und ein T-Shirt, weswegen ich seine Statur recht gut erahnen konnte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mich von dem Anblick lösen und ihm antworten konnte.

„A-Athrun, Athrun Zala."

Stammelte ich wenig intelligent, was ihn keineswegs zu stören schien.

Mir ein freundliches Lächeln schenkend sagte er.

„Ich bin Yzak Jule. Vielleicht sieht man sich nochmal. Wir kommen fast jeden Tag hier her."  
Meinte er und ging dann zu seinen Freunden zurück.

Auf dem nach Hause weg klopfte mein Herz wie wild. Ich hatte schon lange die Vermutung gehabt, dass mein Interesse eher dem eigenen Geschlecht galt. Aber bisher hatte ich mich noch nicht so richtig bestätigt gefühlt.

Aber jetzt war ich mir sicher. Ich hatte mich Hals über Kopf verliebt.

Was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Tatsache war, ich würde wieder hingehen.

Entspannt habe ich die Augen geschlossen und lausche zufrieden der so vertrauten Melodie.

Es war schon eine tolle Zeit gewesen. Wenn ich mir heute aussuchen könnte welchen Teil meiner Jugend ich nochmal erleben wollte, ich würde mit Sicherheit diese acht Wochen wählen.

Jetzt weit besser gelaunt beginne ich mit zu summen, allerdings nur so leise, dass ich den Text noch hören kann.

„_**Splashing through the sand bar**__**  
**__**Talking by the campfire**__**  
**__**It's the simple things in life, like when and where**__**  
**__**We didn't have no internet**__**  
**__**But man I never will forget**__**  
**__**The way the moonlight shined upon her hair**_

_**And we were trying different things**__**  
**__**We were smoking funny things"**_

Wie schon gesagt, ich ging wieder hin. Einzig und allein in der wagen Hoffnung ihn wieder zu sehen. Yzak hatte nicht gelogen, er und seine Freunde waren tatsächlich fast jeden Tag dort.

Die erste Zeit musste ich mir immer wieder spitzfindige Bemerkungen anhören, weil ich mich so einfach hatte vom Baum schießen lassen, aber das legte sich mit der Zeit.

Was mir nach einigen Tagen auffiel war, dass es immer andere Leute waren die sich am Seeufer trafen, und alle kannten sie sich irgendwie über irgendwen.

Yzak, Dearka, Rusty, Miguel und Nicol schienen eine Ausnahme zu bilden. Sie waren der feste Kern der hier zweifelsohne das sagen hatte.

Entgegen meiner Erwartungen war es wirklich lustig mit ihnen herum zu hängen.

Abgesehen von Fußball und anderen Sportarten saßen wir auch oft einfach nur da und hörten Musik. In diesem Punkt überraschten mich die Jungs wirklich. Anscheinend war Michigan doch nicht so rückständig wie ich immer dachte.

Etwa zwei Wochen nach meiner Ankunft entschied die ganze Truppe eine Grillparty zu veranstalten.

Sie sollte nachts am See stattfinden und jeder musste etwas mitbringen.

Tante Claire war begeistert davon, dass ich offenbar Freunde gefunden hatte und mich, sogar freiwillig, nicht den ganzen Tag im Haus herumtrieb.

Großzügig wie sie manchmal war überlies sie mir gut dreißig Dollar zur freien Verfügung.

Bis zum Nachmittag hatten wir alles zusammen was wir brauchten. Einen Schwenkgrill den man übers Lagerfeuer stellen konnte, Fleisch, Brot, Bier, Zigaretten und ein paar Sachen mit denen ich nicht so recht etwas anzufangen wusste.

Als wir gegen neun anfingen das Lagerfeuer anzuzünden hatte ich das Gefühl halb Michigan wäre heute Abend hier her gekommen.

Die meisten kannte ich mittlerweile vom sehen, aber es waren auch viele fremde Gesichter darunter.

Ich war wirklich erstaunt, so etwas hatte ich in New York bisher nicht erlebt. Die Leute an meiner Schule wären sicher ziemlich neidisch gewesen.

Die Meisten hatten ihre Freundinnen mitgebracht. Wie ich zu meiner Erleichterung feststellte hatte Yzak keine dabei, woraus ich messerscharf schloss dass er wohl single war.

Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, wenn auch nur kurz. Denn es waren mehr als genug junge hübsche Mädchen da, die ihn alle zu kennen schienen.

Zu meiner Überraschung schienen sie sich auch für mich zu interessieren, denn hin und wieder kamen ein paar zu mir herüber um sich mit mir zu unterhalten.

Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend. Das Essen war gut und die Stimmung ausgelassen, dachte ich zumindest.

Doch als die Uhr fast Mitternacht schlug ging das Ganze erst richtig los.  
Der Grill wurde hastig abgebaut, damit er nicht im Weg war. Gegessen wurde nicht mehr und die Bierkästen konnten aus dem See gezogen werden.

In meiner Erinnerung waren es am Mittag noch weit weniger gewesen, aber offensichtlich hatten sämtliche Gäste für den nötigen Nachschub gesorgt und etwas Eigenes mitgebracht.

Ich rechnete etwa einen Kasten Bier pro Person. Von den ganzen anderen Sachen mal ganz abgesehen.

Eigentlich war ich kein Bierfreund, aber irgendwie war die Stimmung zu ansteckend um nein zu sagen, also trank ich kräftig mit. Mit abnehmendem Bierbestand schien die Stimmung exponentiell zu steigen.

Es wurde getanzt, die Musik noch lauter gedreht und die lästigen Klamotten fielen achtlos auf den Boden.

So viel nackte Haut bekam man sonst nur im Playboy zu sehen. Die Mädchen hatten sich zusammen getan und führten einen wirklich aufreizenden Tanz ums Feuer auf, so dass ich beinahe für einen Moment vergessen hätte, dass ich mich gar nicht für so etwas interessierte.

Die meisten saßen jetzt nur noch in Badesachen herum und weil es mir mittlerweile sowieso egal war, ich auch.

Erfreulicher Weise hatte ich ein wenig Farbe bekommen in den vergangenen Wochen und sah damit gar nicht mal so schlecht aus.

Ich fühlte mich richtig gut und lies es mir sogar gefallen, dass sich eines der Mädchen auf meinem Schoß breit gemacht hatte und mir hin und wieder einen Kuss aufdrückte, den ich sogar erwiderte.

Ich war eindeutig betrunken. Aber es war schön.

Keine Ahnung wie lange das Ganze nun schon ging, aber irgendwann stand ein Kerl, den ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr kannte, auf und kramte etwas aus seiner Tasche.

Ich war zu weit weg und konnte deshalb nicht genau sehen was es war, aber alle schienen ganz wild darauf zu sein, denn es bildete sich eine regelrechte Menschentraube um ihn.

Ich versuchte gar nicht erst mich durch die Massen zu drängen, es war aber auch gar nicht nötig.

Kurz nachdem Mike, mir war sein Name wieder eingefallen, seine Wundertasche geöffnet hatte löste sich eine silbrige Gestallt aus der Menge.

Selbst im absoluten Delirium hätte ich ihn noch erkannt. Er fiel einfach auf. Vor allem jetzt wo das Mondlicht auf seine silbrigen Haare fiel und sie regelrecht strahlen lies.

Diesen Anblick werde ich sicher niemals vergessen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam Yzak auf mich zu uns lies sich neben mir ins Gras fallen.

„Hier für dich."  
Damit drückte er mir eine kleine Papiertüte in die Hand die offenbar mit etwas gefüllt war. Verwirrt starrte ich das Ding an. Durch den ganzen Alkohol waren meine Synapsen extrem unterversorgt und ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern was das war.

Meinen Sitznachbarn schien das mehr als nur zu erheitern.

„Komm her ich zeig dir wies geht."  
Er nahm sein eigenes Tütchen und zündete es an wie eine Zigarette.

„Und jetzt dran ziehen."

Kicherte er und stopfte es mir in den Mund.

Ich rauchte eigentlich nicht, tue es bis heute nicht, aber das war irgendwie etwas anderes.

Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich mit einem mal so leicht an. Alles schien einfach nur toll und bunt und grell zu sein.

Es war der Hammer. Ich weiß nicht mehr über was, aber ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich lange mit Yzak unterhalten habe.

Angesichts unseres Zustands kann es nichts Hochtrabendes gewesen sein. Aber ich war einfach nur glücklich darüber.

Von unserer Umwelt bekamen wir schon lange nichts mehr mit. Die Anderen hätten genauso gut nach Hause gegangen sein können.

Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich ihn einfach irgendwann am Nacken zu mir hergezogen und geküsst habe.

Was das für Folgen hätte haben können war mir egal, ich wollte es einfach.

Und offenbar hatte er nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil. Frech wie er war, setzte er sich rittlings auf meinen Schoß und begann den Kuss feurig zu erwidern.

Was danach geschah weiß ich nicht mehr. Aber anscheinend nichts weiter Weltbewegendes.

Am Morgen wachte die ganze Gruppe völlig verkatert am Strand auf. Yzak lag immer noch neben mir und schlief tief und fest.

Dearka war mit dem Auto gekommen und nahm es mir ab ihn heim zu bringen.

Schade eigentlich, ich hätte das nur zu gerne selbst übernommen, aber der Blick des Älteren hatte keine Widerrede zu gelassen.

„_**Catching Walleye from the dock**__**  
**__**Watching the waves roll off the rocks**__**  
**__**She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul**__**  
**__**We'd blister in the sun**__**  
**__**We couldn't wait for night to come**__**  
**__**To hit that sand and play some rock and roll"**_

Bei der Erinnerung an diese Nacht und den Morgen danach fange ich an zu lachen.

Claire war so nett gewesen mich erst ausschlafen zu lassen ehe sie mir lang und breit erklärte dass dieses Verhalten unverantwortlich war.

Es kümmerte mich ohne hin nicht. Ich hatte etwas bekommen was ich mir mehr als alles andere in den letzten 18 Jahren gewünscht hatte. Und wenn es nötig war sich wieder zu betrinken und irgendwelches Zeug zu rauchen um es nochmal zu bekommen, dann sollte es mir recht sein.

Heute kann ich natürlich besser verstehen warum sie sich so aufgeregt hat, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde es wohl wieder genauso machen wenn ich die Chance dazu hätte.

„_**Making love out by the lake to our favorite song**__**  
**__**Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow"**_

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen wieder etwas ruhiger. Offensichtlich war Claire nicht die einzige gewesen die unseren nächtlichen Exzess nicht so sehr zu schätzen gewusst hatte wie wir.

Aber das hieß noch lange nicht dass wir uns langweilen mussten.

Es gab ständig etwas zu tun und Ideen hatten wir genug.

Einmal kam Rusty auf die Idee, dass wir alle zusammen angeln gehen könnten. Begeistert wurde dieser Vorschlag angenommen. Wir mieteten uns jeder eine Angelausrüstung und los gings.

Wir brauchten zwei Autos um zu unserem Ziel, einem eher abgelegenen See zu kommen.

Ursprünglich wollten wir ja an unserem üblichen Platz unser Glück versuchen, aber bei genauerer Überlegung erkannten wir, dass es dort einfach zu voll war und die Fische nie gebissen hätten.

So versuchten wir es eben weiter weg und tatsächlich schien der Ort geradezu ideal.

Wir stellten unsere Angeln auf und setzten uns in aller Seelenruhe daneben. Dearka und Miguel fingen irgendwann an Karten zu spielen. Rusty, Nicol und ich waren zufrieden damit aufs ruhige Wasser zu schauen.

Eine Weile war es ganz still und friedlich. Wie gesagt, eine Weile.

Denn Yzak, unser Energiebündel hielt es maximal 10 Minuten aus still irgendwo sitzen zu bleiben und nichts zu tun. Karten spielen wollte er nicht und da sich keiner großartig mit ihm unterhielt wurde seine Laune zunehmend schlechter.

Ein schlechtes Zeichen bei jemandem wie ihm. Denn, um es mal nett auszudrücken, Yzak hatte eine Menge Temperament. Und wenn ich sage eine Menge, dann meine ich das wörtlich.

Unruhig lief er den Steg auf und ab. Ich glaube er wusste schlichtweg nichts mit sich anzufangen, und die ganze Zeit seine Angel zu beobachten war definitiv nicht sein Ding.

Am Ende würde er sie aus einer puren Laune heraus noch ins Wasser werfen und untergehen lassen.

Zugetraut hätte ich es ihm.

Dank eines leichten Ausbruchs seitens Dearka herrschte allerdings bald wieder Ruhe. Er hatte seinem Kumpel sehr überzeugend gedroht ihn im Auto einzusperren bis wir heute Abend nach Hause fuhren. Offenbar zeigte es Wirkung.

Lange Zeit war nichts von ihm zu hören, und als ich mich nach ihm umdrehte zu unser aller Schrecken auch nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Verdammt. Was treibt er denn jetzt schon wieder?"  
Fluchte Dearka und sah sich nach unserem Freund um. Ein wenig entfernt am Ufer fanden wir einen Teil seiner Kleider. Wir gingen also davon aus, dass er schwimmen gegangen war und setzten uns wieder auf unsere Plätze.

Kaum dass ich wieder saß riss es plötzlich an meiner Angel.

„Hey Leute ich hab was."  
Schrie ich erfreut und begann sofort damit den Harken einzuholen.

„Ich auch."  
Riefen darauf hin. Rusty und Miguel fast gleichzeitig. Und auch Dearka und Nicol schienen Glück gehabt zu haben.

Gleichzeitig begannen wir damit die Schnur wieder ein zu kurbeln. Mit jedem Bisschen dass der vermeidliche Fang sich der Wasseroberfläche näherte wurde der Zug stärker.

Wir mussten uns richtiggehend gegen die Pfosten des Steges stützen um dem standzuhalten.

Nicol, der kleinste und schwächste unter uns, war der erste der im Wasser landete, dicht gefolgt von Rusty und mir.

Dearka und Miguel hielten tapfer durch, doch letztendlich konnten auch sie nichts ausrichten und fielen hinterher.

Über uns auf dem Steg stand, blendend gelaunt und nicht minder nass, unser Vermisster und lachte uns nach Strich und Faden aus.

Wie wir kurz darauf feststellten war er unter uns durch getaucht und hatte die Harken der Angeln mit einander verknüpft und anschließend um einen großen Stein am Grund gebunden.

Dann hatte er an meiner Schnurr gezogen und mich so dazu bewogen meine Leine einzuholen.

Das Ergebnis ist ja bekannt. Wir hatten uns letztendlich alle gegenseitig ins Wasser gezogen.

Das diese Aktion nicht ungestraft blieb ist wohl mehr als klar. In Windeseile hatten wir ihn zu uns ins Wasser gezerrt und ihn ordentlich dafür büßen lassen.

Es wurde noch ein sehr schöner Tag, auch wenn wir ohne den großen Fang nach Hause fahren mussten.

Dafür durfte ich auf der Heimfahrt neben unserem kleinen Querkopf sitzen, der kurzerhand eingeschlafen und gegen meine Schulter gesunken war.

Seit fünf Wochen war ich nun schon hier, was so viel bedeutete wie, es waren nur noch drei Wochen übrig ehe ich den Heimflug antreten würde. Und ich hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft den Traum meiner schlaflosen, feuchten, Nächte für mich einzunehmen.

Zwar hatten wir uns auf der Grillparty nicht gerade zweideutig geküsst, aber irgendwie schien das völlig in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein.

Mit jedem Tag der mich näher an das Ende dieser Ferien brachte überlegte ich fieberhafter wie ich es schaffen konnte ihn für mich zu gewinnen.

Aber meistens kam nichts weiter als heiße Luft dabei heraus. Für Mitte nächster Woche war eine neue Party am See geplant. Offenbar hatte die Zeit gereicht die meisten Eltern zu beschwichtigen und Tante Claire war sogar bereit mir wieder ein bisschen Geld zu geben.

Diesmal dachte ich mir aber, sollte ich es klüger anlegen und kaufte davon hauptsächlich Bier und zwei Flaschen Whisky, welche ich aber nicht gedachte mit den anderen zu teilen.

Zumindest nicht mit allen.

Im Grunde genommen verliefen die Vorbereitungen wie schon bei der Feier zuvor. Nur dass ich diesmal schon über alles Bescheid wusste und fest entschlossen war die Finger von sämtlichen Raucherutensilien zu lassen.

Ich brauchte einen klaren Kopf wenn ich meinen Plan durchziehen wollte.

Als es dann so weit war und die Party startete war ich bester Hoffnung. Alle feierten und waren ausgelassen. Der Alkohol floss in rauen Mengen und zu essen gab es auch genug.

Die Uhr schlug schon fast halb drei als ich mich endlich zu Yzak durchkämpfte und es sogar hinbekam ein bisschen mit ihm zu tanzen, ohne dass es nach außen hin nach mehr als Freundschaft aussah. Wobei ich nicht glaube dass das noch jemandem aufgefallen wäre.

Zu meiner Überraschung war das Opfer meiner Begierde selbst fast noch genauso nüchtern wie ich selbst, was mich fast schon wieder etwas unsicher werden lies.

Dazu gab es aber anscheinend keinen Grund. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn fragend ob er Lust hätte ein wenig mit mir um den See zu laufen um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, aber er kam mir zuvor.

Bevor wir losgingen lief ich schnell zum Auto und schnappte mir die beiden Whiskyflaschen und Yzak nahm einen kleinen Kassettenrekorder mit.

Wir liefen gar nicht mal so lange, gerade weit genug bis wir die Geräusche der Feier nicht mehr hören konnten. Dann liesen wir uns einfach ins weiche Gras fallen und begannen damit uns ein wenig zu unterhalten. Über Hobbies, die Schule und sonstige Nichtigkeiten.

So beifällig wie möglich zauberte ich die Flaschen hervor und wir begannen zu trinken. Das Zeug war schärfer als ich dachte, aber nach ein paar Schlucken schmeckte es sogar richtig gut.

Wir drehten die Musik auf und hörten in einer Endlosschleife Sweet Home Alabama.

Ein Song der zum Statussymbol für diesen Sommer wurde. Zumindest für uns.

Es machte mir richtig Spaß zuzusehen wie der Jüngere sich langsam aber sicher betrank.

Der glasige Ausdruck in seinen Augen und die wirren Haare standen ihm einfach unglaublich gut.

Alles in mir schrie danach ihn einfach wieder an mich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass es wieder so ablief wie das letzte Mal, also riss ich mich zusammen.

Zunehmend immer betrunkener fingen wir irgendwann an aus voller Kehle mitzusingen, was kein Problem war, schließlich kannte dieser Tage jeder diesen Song in und auswendig.

Die Euphorie ging sogar so weit, dass wir aufsprangen und zusammen tanzten, wenn man das unkoordinierte Gehampel so nennen wollte. Jedenfalls machte es unglaublichen Spaß.

Aber irgendwann verlies uns doch noch das Gleichgewicht und wir fielen beide rücklings ins weiche Gras wo wir einfach liegen blieben.

Leise lachend lagen wir da und schauten in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Um uns herum wurde es ganz still, nur der Rekorder war noch zu hören.

„Du Athrun…"  
Brach Yzak irgendwann die Stille.  
„Hmm?"  
„Magst du mich eigentlich?"  
„Ja klar."  
War meine wenig intelligente Antwort.

„Sehr?"  
„Ja."

Sagte ich ohne auch nur einmal darüber nachzudenken. Etwas wackelig drehte mein Begleiter sich zu mir auf die Seite und sah mich verlegen an.

„Würdest du mich noch mal küssen?"  
Die Worte waren nur gehaucht, aber ich hatte jedes einzelne verstanden. Auch ein wenig unsicher beugte ich mich zu ihm rüber und drückte ihn unter mir ins Gras.

„Ja. Wenn du das willst."  
Flüsterte ich zurück und ohne seine weitere Antwort abzuwarten drückte ich ihm meine Lippen auf.

Es war anders als beim ersten Mal. Viel intensiver, viel gewollter.

Meinetwegen hätten wir ewig so daliegen können. Eng aneinander geschlungen, die Lippen einander berührend.

Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten dass ein einzelner Kuss so viele Gefühle in einem wachrufen kann.

Mein Körper kribbelte vor Aufregung als meine Zunge langsam in seine Mundhöhle eindrang und diese neugierig erkundete. Doch so einfach wollte er es mir nicht machen und ein heißer Kampf unserer Zungen entstand, den ich am Schluss ganz knapp für mich entscheiden konnte.

Als „Strafe" dafür war ich nun derjenige der sich auf den Boden gedrückt wiederfand.

Und ich muss sagen, die Aussicht nach oben gefiel mir ausgesprochen gut. Yzak hatte sich rittlings auf meine Hüften gesetzt und stützte sich mit den Händen neben meinem Kopf ab.

Ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen beugte er sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich als wäre es das letzte Mal.

Herausfordernd knabberte er an meiner Unterlippe und sog provokant meine Zunge in seinen Mund. Wenn wir nicht ohnehin gelegen hätten, wären mir wohl spätestens jetzt die Knie weich geworden.

Nun da er mich dermaßen angestachelt hatte wollte ich nicht mehr tatenlos daliegen und begann damit neugierig seine Seiten entlang zu streichen, was ihm ein wohliges Schnurren entlockte.

Offenbar mochte er es, was mich darin bestärkte weiter zu machen. Um mir meine Arbeit zu erleichtern lies er kurz von mir ab, um sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Danach wand er sich wieder meinen Lippen und anschließend meinem Hals zu. Ehe er anfing mein Hemd langsam auf zu knöpfen.

Nu war es genug, ab hier musste ich die Führung über das Ganze übernehmen, oder es wäre bald recht kritisch für mich geworden.

Ich hätte nie gedacht dass mich jemals ein Körper so erregen konnte.

Blitzschnell änderte ich unsere Position wieder in die vorige und küsste sanft seine Brust.

Die Hände hielt ich ihm einfach über dem Kopf zusammen. Ein wenig unwillig lies er es mit sich geschehen, obwohl ich ihm ansehen konnte dass es ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel.

Das änderte sich allerdings recht schnell, als meine Zunge anfing kleine Kreise um seine Brustwarze zu ziehen und ich sie zusätzlich mit Lippen und Zähnen reizte.

Die andere bearbeitete ich geschickt mit den Fingern. Es überraschte mich selbst wie gut das zu wirken schien. Immerhin hatte ich selbst noch keinerlei Erfahrungen damit gemacht.

Doch sein erregtes Keuchen bestätigte mich und ich machte weiter.

Küsste über den flachen bauch bis zum Bauchnabel und lies meine Zunge kurz darin verschwinden, ehe ich neugierig am Bund seiner Hose knabberte.

Ich konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, aber so leicht wollte Yzak es mir wohl auch nicht machen. Selbst betrunken war er noch ein ziemlicher Sturkopf.

Bestimmt zog er mich wieder zu sich hoch, so dass ich ihm in die lustgetränkten Augen sehen konnte. Sein Anblick machte mich verrückt und ich spürte wie mir das Blut in eine gewisse Körperregion schoss.

Auch in Yzaks Shorts zeichnete sich bereits sichtbar eine Beule ab. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und strich provokant einmal hauchzart darüber.

Das veranlasste den kleineren dazu in seiner Tätigkeit, mir das Hemd auszuziehen, innezuhalten und kehlig aufzustöhnen und den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen.

Das gefiel mir, ich wollte mehr davon. Ich wollte sehen wie er sich unter meinen Berührungen wand und sich mir leidenschaftlich entgegen reckte.

Hastig warf ich mein Hemd dorthin wo ich auch Yzaks Shirt vermutete. Mit zittrigen Fingern befreite ich mich von meinen Shorts, die zunehmend enger zu werden schienen und richtete meine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den schlanken Körper unter mir.

Verlangend küsste ich ihn auf den Mund und dann weiter hinab bis zum Bund seiner Shorts.

Quälend langsam zog ich sie ihm mit den Zähnen aus und bemerkte mit Wohlgefallen das leichte Zittern das durch seinen Körper ging, als die kühle Nachtluft sein erregtes Glied um streifte.

Ein heißeres Wimmern drang aus seinem Mund als er mir sein Becken verlangend entgegenstreckte. Mein Mund fühlte sich ganz trocken an als ich ihn so vor mir liegen sah.

Pure Gier pulsierte in meinen Lenden. Ich wollte ihn einfach nur noch spüren. Spüren wie er in meinen Armen zerfloss und meinen Namen in die Nacht hinaus schrie.

Ich musste mich schwer zusammenreisen diesem Drang nicht einfach nach zu geben.

Zärtlich berührte ich seine bebenden Lippen mit meinen Fingern. Offenbar wusste er was ich von ihm wollte, denn er nahm sie ohne zu zögern in sich auf. Küsste jeden einzelnen von ihnen und umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge.

Eine heiße Welle überkam mich und ich wäre beinahe zu meinem Höhepunkt gekommen, als ich mir diese Behandlung an einer etwas tiefer liegenden Region meines Körpers vorstellte.

Nachdem meine Finger feucht genug waren wanderte meine Hand zielstrebig zwischen seine Beine und drückte sie ein wenig weiter auseinander.

Yzak hatte die Augen geschlossen und wartete darauf dass ich anfangen würde. Er war mit Sicherheit noch aufgeregter als ich und das machte mich unsicher.

Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun, aber zurück konnte ich jetzt auch nicht. Langsam beugte ich mich zu ihm vor und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, der uns beide gleichermaßen beruhigen sollte.

Und es schien zu funktionieren. Unser Atem beruhigte sich ein wenig, und ich fing an.

Vorsichtig lies ich einen ersten Finger in ihn gleiten und wartete ab wie er darauf reagieren würde. Unerwarteter Weise schien es nicht sonderlich schlimm zu sein, denn er drängte mich bald darauf ihn zu bewegen.

„Das ist…irgendwie…seltsam."  
Gab er nach einer Weile zu und ich küsste ihn abermals.

„Ich weiß. Es ist bald vorbei."  
Sagte ich leise und nahm einen weiteren Finger dazu. Diesmal verspannte er sich kurz, lockerte sich aber recht schnell wieder.

Mit zwei Fingern begann ich damit ihn zu weiten. Yzak hatte recht, es war komisch, aber irgendwie machte es mich nur noch mehr an. Sein erregtes Gesicht, seine unkontrollierten Bewegungen und diese zauberhaften, unfreiwilligen Geräusche wenn ich diesen einen Punkt in ihm berührte, der ihn alle Anspannung vergessen lies.

Uns lief langsam die Zeit davon. Wenn ich mich nicht langsam ein bisschen ranhielt würden wir beide kommen noch bevor etwas passiert war. Und das wollte keiner von uns.

Fahrig zog ich meine Finger zurück und legte mich zwischen seine weit geöffneten Beine.

„Versuch dich zu entspannen. Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein."  
Versicherte ich ihm und drang langsam, Stück für Stück in ihn ein. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Diese Hitze und die Enge um mein Glied machten mich beinahe wahnsinnig, doch ich musste mich zurückhalten. Denn aller guten Worte zum Trotz hatte Yzak sich total verkrampft, was es für mich nur noch erregender machte, für ihn aber umso schmerzvoller.

Es war wie in der Hölle gefangen zu sein.

„Bitte…beweg dich nicht."  
Flehte er und ich konnte sehen wie er versuchte ein paar Tränen zurück zu halten. Es tat mir leid Schuld an seinen Schmerzen zu sein, und das machte es leichter still zu halten und abzuwarten.

Langsam aber sicher schien er sich daran zu gewöhnen und ich konnte sachte anfangen mich zu bewegen. Es war ein Gefühl das ich nicht beschreiben kann. So viele Empfindungen auf einmal zu spüren war überwältigend.

Immer wieder zog ich mich aus ihm zurück und stieß wieder zu, nur um es erneut zu wiederholen. Es war eine süße Folter. Auf der einen Seite schrie mein Körper nach Erlösung, aber auf der anderen wollte ich dass es nie aufhörte.

Yzak schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Verlockend bewegte er sich mir entgegen und brachte mich dazu mein Becken aufreizend kreisen zu lassen.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauerte, es fühlte sich an wie eine kleine Ewigkeit.

Unbewusst stieß ich tief in ihm gegen diesen süßen Punkt der ihn noch einmal lustvoll aufschreien lies, ehe wir beide zu unserem Höhepunkt kamen.

Erschöpft blieb ich neben ihm liegen, eng an ihn gepresst.

Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte unsere Haut und der Wind kühlte angenehm unsere erhitzten Leiber. Es war das erste und schönste Mal dass wir beide zusammen erlebten.

„_**Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change**__**  
**__**Or how we thought those days would never end**__**  
**__**Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along**__**  
**__**And think man I'd love to see that girl again"**_

Die restlichen Ferien über waren wir ein Paar. Natürlich nicht offiziell, Dearka hätte mir vermutlich den Kopf abgerissen, wenn er gewusst hätte was passiert war.

Aber ich kann ungelogen behaupten, dass es die schönste Zeit meines Lebens war.

Solche Erfahrungen habe ich später mit niemandem mehr gemacht.

Doch wie alles schöne im leben musste auch dieser Sommer einmal enden. Als die Blätter sich langsam rot, braun und gelb färbten wusste ich, dass das unvermeidliche bevorstand.

Am Tag meiner Abreise, lange nachdem ich mich von den anderen verabschiedet hatte, traf ich mich noch einmal mit ihm.

Er holte mich bei Claire ab, die mich noch einmal herzte und für das nächste Jahr zu sich einlud. Ich sagte zu, danach liefen wir zum Bahnhof und ich wollte ihn für einen letzten Kuss zu mir heranziehen.

Doch er wich zurück.

„Ich will keinen Abschiedskuss."  
Sagte er und ich sah ihn enttäuscht an. Daraufhin nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und lächelte mir warm entgegen.

„Heb dir das für unser Widersehen auf."  
Hauchte er leise und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, dann drehte er sich um und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Ich habe ihn nicht wieder gesehen. Nur ein halbes Jahr später war Tante Claire an einer starken Grippe gestorben und mir ihr mein Traum von Michigan.

Ich hätte natürlich trotzdem fahren können, aber irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab. Wenn ich heute so darüber nachdenke verfluche ich mich jedes Mal dafür und versuche mich mit dem Gedanken zu trösten, dass es ja sowieso früher oder später auseinander gegangen wäre.

Aber Tatsache ist und bleibt, dass ich für niemanden je wieder so empfunden habe wie für diesen Jungen.

Und immer wenn ich Sweet Home Alabama höre, muss ich mitsingen und an ihn denken.

Ich horche auf, als das Lied in seine letzten Züge geht und den Refrain noch einmal wiederholt.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen ist an der Tür zu hören und ich vermute dass es meine Sekretärin ist.

„Herein."  
Rufe ich und schalte das Radio aus.

„Mr. Zala. Hier ist jemand den die Personalabteilung zu mir geschickt hat. Er sagt er wäre Songwriter und meldet sich auf die Anzeige die sie neulich aufgegeben haben."  
Erklärt sie mir die Störung und reicht mir einige Unterlagen zu besagtem Mann. Die Seite mit persönlichen Daten überfliege ich, die würde ich auch noch erfahren wenn ich ihn letztendlich zu mir vor lies.

Was mich interessierte waren seine Arbeiten. Ich blättere den beachtlichen Stapel durch und bleibe bei einer Seite mit der Überschrift „All Summer Long" hängen.

Erstaunt lese ich den Text durch und stelle fest, dass es sich dabei um den Song handelt, den ich so eben im Radio gehört hatte.

„Schicken sie ihn rein."

Sage ich ohne Umschweife und meine Sekretärin huscht geschäftig hinaus.

Das nächste was ich höre ist eine leise Unterhaltung und dann Schritte die auf meine Bürotür zusteuern.

Als die Tür sich öffnet steht ein großgewachsener, schlanker Mann mit silbernen Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen vor mir.

„Hallo Athrun."


End file.
